


Crack Fic #2

by psghayleaux



Series: Crack Fic From the Dark Days of LJ [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Constantine (2005)
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Early Work, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: Xander has to go to a library in LA, and he runs across Gabriel, it goes about as uncomfortably as you might expect.





	Crack Fic #2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LiveJournal community ithurtsmybrain.

Xander couldn't quite figure out why he had to go to the library in Los Angles. Buffy was there more then he was, Giles was more employed, and thus more able to afford gas. But on no Buffy insisted he go and Giles just looked at him when he'd asked why he couldn't go. Willow gave a long winded excuse that might have had something to do with the library belonging to the Catholic church. So Xander'd found himself going to Los Angles.

Once there he just looked up at the building, it was rather imposing and dreary looking.

"Good grief I can see why no one else wanted to come.:

He walked into the building and looked around in awe at the sheer number of books housed with in it. Then he made a face.

"Man it's going to take forever to find the right book."

Though he'd spoken under his breath there was a person beside him in an instant.

"Hello Xander."

"Hi...wait, how'd you know my name?"

He looked at the person suspiciously, and with some confusion, their gender was impossible to determine.

"I know a great many things, I am Gabriel."

The voice and name gave no more indication of the gender then their appearance did.

"Well if you know so much can you tell me where..."

"Follow me, it's right over here."

Xander muttered, "I wish you'd stop doing that," and followed Gabriel to the darkest corner of the library, apparently unaware he was being silently laughed at.

Once there Gabriel took a book off the shelf.

"This is the book you seek, you may have it if you do one thing for me."

"What fill out a library card?"

"No, I wish for a kiss."

"What?" Xander goggled at Gabriel.

Before he could do anything else Gabriel kissed him. At first he responded then his brain caught up with his body and he backed away hastily blushing.

"Can I have the book now?"

"Yes."

Gabriel handed him the book and walked away.

Xander did a double take at Gabriel's retreating back, for a second he thought he saw a flicker of something resembling wings. When he looked again they were gone.

"Now I know why no one else wanted to come here, Gabriel's creepy."

Laughter could be heard echoing quietly from across the library.


End file.
